FIREFLIES (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: (Chapter 1) is UP!/Kunang-kunang adalah makhluk cantik yang berumur pendek. Cahaya yang indah akan membakar tubuh mereka dan cinta yang singkat akan membunuh mereka/Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta segitiga sederhana antara Kai - Kyungsoo - Jongin/KaiSoo. JongSoo/GS!DLDR!/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!


Title: FIREFLIES (Chapter 1)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, JongSoo

SC: Chanyeol, Tao, Sehun, Jongdae

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**FIREFLIES **

**(Chapter 1)**

.

.

.

Drap, drap, drap! Dengan langkah terburu-buru sepasang kaki pendek itu berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat sebendel map tebal di dadanya dengan hidung dan mulut yang tak henti-henti menghirup udara dengan kepayahan. Beberapa detik ia berhenti untuk terengah-engah lalu kembali berlari. Tujuannya adalah lantai dua gedung sekolah tersebut.

Tap, tap, tap, tanpa disadari oleh gadis berperawakan mungil dengan rambut hitam tergerai panjang itu, sepasang kaki jangkung sudah mengekor di belakangnya dengan senyum jahil mengembang.

"DOR!"

"Ah, dor, dor!" gadis mungil itu latah lalu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

"HAHAHA!" namja berkaki jangkung yang barusan mengagetinya, hanya tertawa ngakak penuh kepuasan.

"YA! Kai-ya!" geram yeoja bermata bulat hitam tersebut gemas sambil memukulkan map-map di tangannya ke tubuh tinggi tegap namja berkulit tan dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang dia panggil 'Kai-ya' tadi.

"Aow, appo! Kyungsoo-ya! Ack! Hahaha!" Kai mengaduh sambil tetap tertawa.

"Huh!" begitu puas menganiaya namja usil itu, gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang bernama 'Kyungsoo' kemudian mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Sementara Kai menguntit di belakang.

"Apa kau telat, Gongjunim (Tuan Putri)?" Tanya Kai masih dengan mata tertawa, begitu menikmati ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo tadi yang menurutnya pasti akan bisa mendapat banyak _like _kalau di-upload di instagram.

"Menurutmu!?" balas Kyungsoo sengit dengan sepasang mata bulat yang membola. Kai tertawa lagi.

"Menurutku ya … telat! Pokoknya kalau Kim Kai sudah sampai di sekolah, itu artinya sudah telat," kata Kai berargumen. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan senyuman sinis.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebangga itu, huh? Ya, Kim Kai, kau itu telat masuk kelas. Te-lat! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau bisa saja kena hukuman, eoh?"

Kai mengangkat bahu, "Sudah biasa, kekeke," ia terkekeh seolah hal itu lucu.

"Micheosseo!" cibir Kyungsoo dan…bruk! Tiba-tiba ia jatuh terjerembab ke lantai, tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Aow…" erang yeoja cantik itu.

"HUAHAHAHA!" tawa Kai meledak lagi, kali ini suaranya yang dalam dan berat menggema sampai ke ujung lorong, sukses membuat wajah putih Kyungsoo berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat masak.

"YA! KIM KAI! Neo jinjja...! Bukannya membantu malah tertawa!" geram Kyungsoo marah (dan malu) lalu melempari Kai dengan apapun yang teraih oleh tangan mungilnya, termasuk map-map berisi data penting klub majalahnya. Meski begitu, tetap saja dengan mudah Kai meliuk-liukkan badannya menghindari lemparan-lemparan beringas dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya, jangan dilempar-lempar, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau bisa merusaknya nanti," kata Kai menyayangkan tindakan anarkis yeoja cantik berambut panjang yang masih duduk di atas lantai mirip anak kucing kecil tersebut.

"Biar! Biar kena mukamu sekalian, biar bonyok!" sembur Kyungsoo sadis.

Kai tertawa lagi, ia mendekati yeoja mungil itu lantas duduk jongkok di depannya. Kai memajukan mukanya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Nih, aku permudah. Kau bilang kalau mau membuat mukaku bonyok kan?" tantang namja tersebut.

_Blush,_ wajah Kyungsoo merah kedua kali. Plak! Tanpa diduga, tangan kecilnya melayang menampar pipi Kai begitu saja, tak keras tapi cukup membuat namja jangkung itu kaget.

"Neo...! Kau serius!?" seru Kai terkejut sembari memegang pipinya yang barusan kena smash telak dari tangan Kyungsoo. Ia tak mengira sedikit pun kalau yeoja _petite_ itu akan benar-benar 'membuat mukanya bonyok'. Karena yang ia tahu, Kyungsoo cuma berani bicara tapi terlalu malu untuk melakukan sesuatu, terutama yang berhubungan dengan skinship antar namja-yeoja.

"O_O?" Kyungsoo cuma bisa bengong dengan tangan masih terangkat di awang-awang. Alis Kai naik penuh rasa gemas melihat ekspresi _innocent_ yeoja tersebut.

"Aku akan membalasmu!" ancam Kai sambil memerangkap kedua telinga gadis cantik di depannya dengan cepat, kembali memunculkan ekspresi kaget di wajah pualam itu.

"Aku akan merebut ciuman pertamamu!"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna kemudian melengkinglah jeritannya. "Kyaaa! Andweee!"

"KALIAN!" sebuah bentakan lantang sekejab membuat kedua remaja itu menoleh. Dan keduanya sama-sama langsung pucat melihat sosok guru BP yang sudah berkacak pinggang di ujung lorong, menatap tajam pada mereka berdua.

"Aish, shibal!" maki Kai lalu melepaskan kepala Kyungsoo dan buru-buru berdiri. "Kyungsoo-ya, aku duluan!"

"Kai-ya, jamkkaman!" seru Kyungsoo sembari ikut berdiri.

"Ack!" pekik yeoja itu ketika merasakan nyeri di salah satu kakinya begitu dia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. Kyungsoo terduduk lagi di lantai dengan ekspresi terlihat seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, sepasang mata coklat itu terbeliak terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di lantai sambil memijit-mijit pergelangan kaki kanannya dan menghujamnya dengan puppy eyes.

"Kai-ya..." panggil Kyungsoo parau dengan mata berair, membuat Kai terdiam selama beberapa detik. Kai lengah, dan hal tersebut fatal, karena membuatnya tertangkap guru BP di pagi itu dengan bodohnya.

Kejadian lagi deh…KENCAN di ruang BP selama sejam!

**-o0o-**

Suara gaduh dari kelas 2-3 terdengar sampai keluar ruangan dalam radius lima meter. Dengan langkah malas Kai berjalan ke kelasnya yang memang sudah mirip markas gembong teroris itu. Ia sudah biasa datang telat, tapi kedatangannya kali ini pasti akan membawa embel-embel lain karena kalau sampai ada yang tahu dia telat barengan dengan Kyungsoo, anak-anak kurang kerjaan itu pasti akan langsung membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak. Dan hal tersebut yang membuatnya illfeel untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya hari ini.

Kai meletakkan tangan di pegangan pintu dan menghirup napas perlahan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggeser daun pintu itu.

Srek, kelas hening sesaat ketika terdengar suara pintu dibuka, namun begitu kepala Kai nongol dengan senyum nyengirnya yang khas, sontak seisi kelas gaduh lagi.

"YA! KAI! Neo shibal! Aku pikir Sonsaengnim yang datang! Neo munjasekki-ya!" semprotan penuh emosi berkumandang nyaring dari seorang namja jangkung bermata lebar dengan cuping telinga yang juga lebar —Chanyeol. Secara, dia masih berdiri di atas meja, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Kekeke…mian," Kai mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan cengiran yang makin lebar.

"Wah, wah, Prince Late kita sudah absen di ruang BP belum nih?" terdengar sebuah sahutan keras dari seorang namja jangkung lain dengan kulit sedikit gelap dan warna kehitaman yang menghiasi sekitar kedua matanya —Tao― membuat Kai merengut.

"Diam kau! Biasanya juga kau telat sepertiku. Kemana kau tadi, dasar pengkhianat!" tuding Kai dengan mulut manyun. Tao tergelak. Memang, dia biasanya datang telat bersama-sama dengan Kai, tapi tadi pagi dia terpaksa berangkat lebih awal karena Baby-nya tercinta minta diantar ke sekolah jam 6 buat les pagi. Daripada main dulu bablas bolos, mending langsung mendekam di kelas, aman.

"Mian, Kai-ya," Tao nyengir dibalas cibiran oleh Kai.

"Kai-ya, ini sudah yang keberapa untuk bulan ini?" celetuk seorang namja berperawakan sedikit mungil dengan suara cempreng dan cara bicara cute ―Jongdae. Maksud dia, sudah ketelatan yang keberapa untuk bulan ini.

"Hmm…" Kai diam mengerutkan kening, seolah ia tengah berpikir keras. "Lima!"

"Kalau sudah sepuluh, traktiran ya!" sahut Jongdae cepat.

"Andwe! Enak saja! Mau makan ya bayar sendiri-sendiri," Kai kembali merengut.

"Yahhh…ayolah, Kai-ya. Kita kan jarang makan-makan," rajuk Jongdae.

"Benar, Kai-ya. Kau harus mentraktir kami kalau absen ketelatanmu di BP sudah pas sepuluh untuk bulan ini," Tao ikut menuntut.

"ANDWE! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kalian semua dengarkan aku, eoh. Meskipun aku, Kim Kai yang terhormat, terus-menerus telat dan menjadi pemegang rekor ketelatan tertinggi di SMA Soram ini, tapi kalau soal keluar uang hanya untuk makan-makan, jeosongmianhe, itu tidak masuk di dalam daftar hidupku," kata Kai dengan lagak sok patriotik dan sok nge-bos.

"Huuu…!" serentak penghuni kelas 2-3 ber-koor ramai, terutama teman-teman dekat Kai tadi. Bahkan ada yang memutar ibu jari mereka ke bawah. Sementara Kai malah tertawa, tak merasa rikuh sama sekali dengan ledekan kompak dari teman-temannya. Ia sudah menganggap ledekan dan kejahilan anak-anak itu seperti sebuah keharusan untuk melengkapi hari-harinya. Sekejab kehebohan mereka sudah berlanjut ke sesi yang lebih gila lagi.

Seorang namja berambut coklat gelap yang sedari tadi meletakkan kepala di meja pojok paling belakang, perlahan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang membuat kelasnya gaduh barusan. Namja itu lalu melenguh singkat begitu menemukan kelompok Kai yang sedang riuh tertawa. Dengan cuek namja yang juga memiliki kulit berwarna tan seperti warna kulit Kai tersebut, kembali memejamkan mata sambil menggerutu di dalam hati.

**-o0o-**

Teeet…teeet…!

Bel menjerit panjang dua kali memproklamasikan kemerdekaan para siswa selama satu jam ke depan sekaligus kesempatan bagi para guru karena dapat mengaso sejenak dari kepenatan selama mengajar.

Kepala-kepala yang tertunduk di hampir seluruh meja di kelas 2-3 sontak terangkat serempak seperti dikomando begitu mendengar bel berbunyi tadi. Setelah menjawab salam penutup dari guru Ilmu Alam dengan sekedarnya, masing-masing anak-anak yang mayoritas berstatus siaga dua di daftar hitam buku BP itu menguap dan menggeliatkan badan.

"Haduhh…bisa-bisa aku tidak lulus kalau setiap pelajaran bawaannya mengantuk terus seperti ini," keluh Tao sambil menguap lebar seolah mulutnya itu bisa menelan seekor anak komodo.

"Ya! Memang setiap saat kau mengantuk kok, jadi tidak usah membawa-bawa kelulusan dan pelajaran!" cibir Kai yang sudah siap dengan ponsel di tangannya, siap ber-_SNS_-an ria.

Tao memonyongkan mulut tanda ia tidak sekubu dengan Kai.

Setelah mata terasa agak bening, satu per satu para penghuni kelas 2-3 berjalan keluar ruangan untuk sekedar mencari obat ngantuk dan lemas.

"Jongin-ah, bangun! Sudah istirahat!" seorang namja jangkung berkulit putih nyaris pucat ―Sehun― nampak mengguncang-guncangkan bahu temannya yang masih tidur di meja pojok paling belakang. Jongin terjaga dan mengerjabkan mata. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, ke ruangan kelasnya yang telah sepi, dengan tatapan mata yang masih gamang tanda puzzle kesadarannya belum komplit benar. Kelas itu sudah sepi, hanya ada tiga-empat biji orang termasuk dia.

"Sudah istirahat ya?" Tanya namja jangkung berambut coklat gelap tersebut dengan suara serak.

Sehun melengos, "Yaiya! Aku 'kan sudah bilang tadi!" nyolotnya. "Makanya jadi orang jangan hipotensi-holic dong, hobi kok ngelindur!"

Jongin hanya memasang ekspresi wajah flat mendengar omelan temannya.

"Ayo, ikut," ajak Sehun.

"Kemana?" balas Jongin.

"PASAR!" sahut Sehun sengit. "Ya, kantinlah! Lapar nih, yuk!" tambahnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Malas."

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi, ya," ujar Sehun ringan lantas berjalan melenggang keluar kelas, meninggalkan temannya yang masih setengah sadar di tempat duduknya.

Jongin menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal lalu mengulap wajah yang otot-ototnya terasa kaku akibat seharian hanya dibuat tidur tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sekali lagi sepasang mata coklat itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang kelas dengan tatapan mata belum sadar benar.

"Kai-ya, tadi sepertinya kau datang telat tidak sendirian," celetuk Chanyeol mengagetkan Kai hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah menekan tombol OK padahal belum selesai menulis statusnya di _SNS_.

"Mak…maksudmu?" tanyanya terbata.

"Iya, tadi aku melihatmu, waktu keluar toilet, kau telat bareng Kyungsoo kan? Kebokep guru BP juga sama dia kan?" tebak Chanyeol langsung ke sasaran.

Mata Kai melotot. _Kampret, jangan keras-keras!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Iya, tadi aku juga lihat lho. Wah, romantis sekali kau bisa telat barengan Do Kyungsoo begitu. Jodoh itu! Jodoh! Hahaha…!" tawa Tao usil.

Ekspresi Kai makin tidak karuan. _Kalian tidak pernah makan sate sepatu ya!? HUH!?_

Sorot mata Jongin nampak datar mendengar obrolan teman-temannya yang tak bisa dibilang bisik-bisik tersebut. Walau ia terlihat tak peduli, sebenarnya di permukaan mata itu ada riak asing yang tak disadari oleh siapapun.

Pip…pip…ponsel Jongin berbunyi sangat pelan. Namja itu merogoh saku celana panjangnya. Ada satu pesan masuk.

_**[Kyungsoo] Jonginie, sudah bangunkah? Aku menunggumu di kantin^^**_

_**Reply**_

_**[Jongin] Malas.**_

_**[Kyungsoo] Ahh, ayolahh~ kakiku sakit~ :'(**_

Jongin menghela napas keras, lalu menyimpan kembali ponsel ke saku celana dan ia berdiri. Dengan langkah enggan namja itu berjalan keluar kelas sambil merapikan sekenanya baju seragamnya yang selalu berantakan. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata Kai mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Tuh, kan!" kata Kai penuh nada kekecewaan.

"Apanya?" balas Chanyeol dan Tao bersamaan dengan wajah bodoh.

"Gara-gara kalian kan! Argh, kurang ajar memang kalian nih! Huh!" umpat Kai lantas beranjak pergi setelah menjitak kepala kedua temannya bersamaan. Tak! Tak! Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Tao hanya bisa bertatapan penuh tanya sembari mengusap-usap kepala mereka yang terasa pusing akibat sambitan tangan Kai barusan.

**-o0o-**

"Jonginie!" Kyungsoo berteriak riang sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa peduli pada suasana kantin yang ramai. Kontan berpasang-pasang mata langsung mengarah padanya begitu suara kecil yang melengking tersebut menggema. Tiga meter dari pintu kantin, Jongin menundukkan wajah malu karena teriakan keras Kyungsoo barusan. Walau begitu, tetap saja ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki kantin meski harus dengan menebalkan muka menghadapi pelototan mata banyak murid (dan beberapa guru) tentunya.

Kyungsoo duduk manis di salah satu kursi kantin dengan wajah ceria dan senyuman hangat yang terkembang. Wajahnya nampak cerah seperti biasa. Warna kehitaman yang samar terlihat di kantung matanya, tertutupi oleh bias sinar matahari yang menerpa kulit putihnya. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik, seperti sebuah boneka porselen, dan kecantikannya tidak hanya berbatas pada paras saja, tapi juga pada pembawaannya yang ceria, membuatnya mempunyai daya tarik unik yang menjadikan siapapun ingin menatapnya tiga detik lebih lama.

Jongin duduk di depan Kyungsoo dengan muka tertunduk.

"Jonginie, neo wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos. Kontan sepasang mata coklat Jongin melotot. Tak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo barusan.

"Malu! Neo…jangan pernah lagi teriak-teriak seperti tadi! Bikin malu saja! Ara!?" jawab Jongin dengan wajah kesal.

"Ups," Kyungsoo nyengir. "Mian, hehe…" Kekehnya dengan cute, membuat bibir 'penuh'nya membentuk heart-shape dan sepasang matanya berubah menjadi seperti bulan sabit terbalik yang cantik.

Jongin mendengus singkat lalu beranjak sebentar untuk mengambil teh botol, menemani gelas Kyungsoo yang berisi air jeruk dingin. Dalam beberapa menit, seisi kantin tidak lagi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Lumrah terlihat 'kan bila sepasang kekasih pacaran di kantin jadi tidak ada lagi yang mempermasalahkannya, meski kenyataan yang sebenarnya bukan seperti itu.

"Kau bilang kakimu sakit. Mana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ini~" Kyungsoo menunjuk pergelangan kaki kanannya yang diperban manis. Jongin turun dari kursi untuk mengamati kaki putih itu lebih dekat.

"Kok, bisa?" selidiknya.

"Tadi kan aku berangkat telat, jadi buru-buru. Waktu lari, eh aku nginjek tali sepatu. Jatuh deh. Guru BP bilang sih terkilir. Tapi kalau dibuat jalan rasanya sakit~" cerita Kyungsoo dengan bibir memanyun.

Jongin terdiam.

"_Iya, tadi aku melihatmu, waktu keluar toilet, kau telat bareng Kyungsoo kan? Kebokep guru BP juga sama dia kan?"_

Jongin menghela napas dengan berat.

"Jonginie, wae?" celetuk Kyungsoo heran karena namja itu tiba-tiba diam.

"Hah?" Jongin tersentak. "Anni. Sudah dipijat belum?" Namja jangkung yang sebenarnya berkulit tan namun terlihat sedikit cerah karena efek rambutnya yang berwarna gelap itu nampak sok sibuk mengamati kaki ramping yeoja mungil yang duduk di hadapannya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Sonsaengnim tadi bilang tidak parah, kok."

"Mana kita tahu, kalau terkilir harus dipijat dulu. Aku pijat ya?" ujar Jongin.

"Sakit?" Alis Kyungsoo mengerut khawatir. Jongin menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Anni. Kalaupun sakit pasti cuma sebentar."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepala walaupun sirat khawatir masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Dengan hati-hati Jongin melepas sepatu Kyungsoo yang berukuran kecil dan memegang kakinya perlahan. Dia harus melakukan semua hal dengan pelan karena Kyungsoo adalah tipe yeoja yang sensitif. Ia bisa menjerit kaget hanya karena dicolek pinggangnya. Makanya jari Jongin sebisa mungkin memijat pergelangan kaki si mungil yang mulai terlihat bengkak, dengan lembut. Kyungsoo merintih pelan ketika Jongin mulai mengeraskan pijatannya sambil menggerakkan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dalam satu kali sentakan, namja itu menggeser persendian kaki Kyungsoo, mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"ACK!" pekik Kyungsoo mengagetkan beberapa orang saat Jongin menyentak kakinya hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' yang samar.

"Jonginie, appo…" rintih Kyungsoo dengan mata berair.

"Sakitnya akan segera hilang," bujuk Jongin sambil tetap memijat kaki sahabatnya dengan lembut.

"Bukan kau yang merasakannya! Makanya kau bisa bilang kalau sakitnya akan cepat hilang!" protes Kyungsoo seraya menyeka air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Maka dari itu!" Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Jonginie~! Kau keterlaluan~!" rajuk Kyungsoo manja mengundang tawa geli Jongin.

"Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati," ujar namja berambut coklat gelap itu lalu melepaskan kaki Kyungsoo dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Sudah hati-hati kok, cuma…" Kyungsoo tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Wajah Jongin lurus menghadap wajah yeoja mungil tersebut, menunggu kelanjutan kata 'cuma…'-nya yang berujung pada gumaman panjang.

"Cuma…teledor saja," sambung Kyungsoo.

"Makanya aku bilang hati-hati," sahut Jongin cepat. Gemas.

"Ne, ne, mian…" muka Kyungsoo menunduk keruh, mengungkapkan penyesalannya. Jari-jemari mungilnya mulai saling bertaut satu sama lain. Jongin menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini, lama-lama Kyungsoo bisa menangis.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau pikirkan. Jangan menangis," ujar Jongin dengan nada suara melunak. "Kalau kau menangis, aku akan memfotomu. Lalu aku akan meng-upload-nya ke instagram. Soalnya wajahmu itu lucu sekali kalau sedang menangis, seperti…"

Wajah Kyungsoo mendongak, matanya menatap lurus mata Jongin yang berkilat usil.

"Seperti anak kucing yang dibuang ke sungai." Dan namja itu tertawa.

"YA! Jonginie! Mana mungkin aku dibuang, huh!? Aku kan imut! Tidak akan ada yang tega membuangku!" protes Kyungsoo dengan nada manja sementara Jongin makin keras tertawa.

"Ne, ne, Gongjunim. Tidak akan ada yang tega membuangmu," kata Jongin setelah tawanya mereda. Mendadak ia bergerak turun dari kursinya, berjongkok di depan kaki Kyungsoo, lalu meraih tangan putih gadis itu. Mata Jongin menatap intens ke sepasang manik hitam bening di hadapannya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa terpaku diam, memandang Jongin dengan tatap mata penuh rasa tak mengerti.

"Tidak akan ada yang pernah tega membuangmu, Kyungsoo-ya," bisiknya mendalam, memunculkan semburat merah jambu di kedua belah pipi halus Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat ditahan oleh gadis itu. Dan sikap tersipu si mungil tersebut sukses membuat Jongin semakin gemas padanya.

"Aish, jinjja…! Jangan malu-malu seperti itu, eoh. Kita jadi terlihat seperti orang pacaran saja," gurau Jongin sembari melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali duduk di kursinya, tidak menyadari ekspresi terkejut yang lantas diperlihatkan oleh yeoja mungil itu barusan. Namja tersebut menyeruput teh botolnya perlahan.

"Memang kita tidak pacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih, tapi cukup mengagetkan Jongin. Hampir namja itu menyemburkan air dari mulutnya. Sambil terbatuk kecil, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak berkedip, napasnya mendadak jadi pendek-pendek dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat. Gugup.

"Jonginie, aku…" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti oleh suara bel panjang yang berbunyi. "Tugas Ilmu Alam," cetus yeoja itu tanpa sadar.

"Hah?" Jongin bengong.

"Aku punya tugas Ilmu Alam yang belum selesai! Ah, eotteoke~!?" sambung Kyungsoo yang mendadak jadi panik. Ia menegak habis minumannya dengan cepat lalu buru-buru berdiri.

"ACK!" sekejab yeoja mungil tersebut memekik pendek ketika kembali menegakkan kedua kaki rampingnya, membuat Jongin spontan berdiri lalu meraih lengan kurus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berpegangan erat pada tangan Jongin sambil memegang kaki kanannya, baru sebentar selesai dipijat ia sudah lupa pada kakinya yang terkilir. Raut muka yeoja yang masih pantas disebut anak SMP tersebut nampak sangat kesakitan.

"Makanya hati-hati," kata Jongin datar meski ada rasa geli yang tersimpan di sudut bibirnya, menertawakan tingkah ceroboh Kyungsoo.

"Ugh…" Kyungsoo cemberut tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Gomawo~ Aku ke kelas dulu, ne Jonginie? Annyeong~!" Pamitnya ceria lantas melepaskan pegangan dari tangan Jongin dan memaksakan diri untuk berjalan pincang perlahan meninggalkan namja itu.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Jongin menghela napas dengan tarikan berat. Mata coklat itu meredup ketika dia menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang menjauh perlahan meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo memang gadis yang seperti itu. Dia selalu ceria dan selalu bisa tersenyum seolah tak ada kata 'masalah' dalam kamus hidupnya meski sebenarnya dia sedang kesakitan, seperti sekarang. Begitu berbeda dengan Jongin.

Pribadi Kyungsoo yang riang, susah fokus, dan terkadang manja, terasa menjadi seperti magnet yang kuat untuk diri Jongin yang datar, tak acuh, dan sulit menunjukkan perasaannya. Emosi Jongin yang sehari-hari selalu terlihat flat dan dingin, dengan mudah bisa naik-turun saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Dan ia bisa merasa ikut bersemangat hanya karena mendengar suara sapaan Kyungsoo yang ceria. Benar-benar sangat aneh. Dan hal paling aneh di antara hal teraneh yang dialami Jongin bila berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah kenyataan jika mereka sudah saling tahu nama sejak kelas satu, tapi baru kali ini Tuhan memberikan kesempatan pada keduanya untuk bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam dan lebih dekat satu dengan yang lain.

Perlahan Jongin tersenyum, kembali merasa geli pada langkah-langkah pendek dan pincang yang diperlihatkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang tanpa disadari oleh yeoja tersebut.

"Lambat," ledek Jongin usil. Kyungsoo terjengat kaget dengan sapaan tiba-tiba temannya, namun kemudian bibir hatinya mengerucut runcing.

"Biar saja!"

"Pegang ini, biar lebih cepat," Jongin menyodorkan lengannya pada Kyungsoo yang disambut riang oleh yeoja putih bermata bulat itu. Dengan erat Kyungsoo memegang lengan Jongin.

"Ah, kakimu panjang!" komentar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa lepas, padahal ia sedang mati-matian menyamakan langkah kakinya yang setengah kali langkah kaki jangkung Jongin.

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mereka berdua berjalan merayap bersama di koridor sambil mengobrolkan berbagai topik dan sesekali tertawa bersama, mengundang lirikan sirik dari beberapa pasang mata namja dan yeoja yang mengintip dari jendela kelas yang mereka lewati.

Di jarak sepuluh meter dari tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada, sepasang mata coklat menatap dingin pada dua orang yang nampak begitu dekat layaknya pasangan kekasih tersebut. Tak terasa tangan berurat kuat itu mengepal erat, menggenggam salep yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan bermaksud untuk menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya, hal itu sekarang sudah tak perlu lagi.

**-o0o-**

BOK! Chanyeol kaget bukan kepalang saat tiba-tiba ada yang menggepok kepalanya dengan keras. Ia jelalatan mencari kriminal yang harus bertanggung jawab (kalau tidak mau dibilang 'jadi kambing hitam') atas rasa senut-senut yang merajai kepalanya sekarang dan mata lebarnya menangkap sosok Kai yang dengan tanpa dosa berdiri di dekat pintu, menegakkan tubuhnya yang menjulang bagai tiang listrik.

"YA! Kau yang melempar ini barusan, Sekiya!?" tuding Chanyeol kesal. Kai melengos dan ngeloyor ke bangkunya. Ia duduk lalu menaikkan kedua kaki ke atas meja dan mulai menyalakan ponsel. Angkuh benar gaya namja itu, namun justru keangkuhan yang seperti itulah yang menjadi senjata dan daya tarik patennya untuk mengalihkan perhatian para yeoja yang dia lewati.

Sambil masih mengelus-elus batok kepalanya yang nyaris benjol karena lemparan Kai yang tidak bisa dibilang 'pelan', Chanyeol memungut cepuk salep yang tergeletak di lantai dan menjadi barang bukti atas tindakan pidana temannya barusan.

"Sudah selesai 'mengobati orang'-nya, Kai-ya?" Tanya Chanyeol melunak seraya berjalan mendekati Kai dan duduk di atas meja, di sebelah kaki panjang namja berambut pirang tersebut.

"Mengobati apa?" Kai pura-pura bodoh.

"Bukannya kau meminjam salep ini untuk mengobati kaki orang yang terkilir?" balas Chanyeol heran.

"Tidak jadi."

"Wae?"

"Sudah diobati sama orang lain," Kai mendengus begitu teringat pemandangan Jongin yang memapah Kyungsoo di koridor.

"Oh…memang siapa orang yang mau kau obati?" Tanya Chanyeol kepo.

Mata Kai berputar tajam, "Tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" ia nyolot.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau malah marah?" Chanyeol makin melipat alis penuh keheranan.

Kai terkesiap, tak sadar jika emosinya keluar tanpa tertahan. Ah, bisa gawat kalau ketahuan sama si tukang gosip Park Chanyeol jika ia sedang cemburu!? *hening sejenak* Hei, cemburu? Bentar…! Rasanya kok indah banget ya kata itu. 'Cemburu'? Sama siapa? Buat apa? Kapan? Aneh, perasaan dia hanya melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin jalan sama-sama di koridor dan mereka memang sering seperti itu. Semua orang satu sekolah sudah tahu jika Do Kyungsoo, siswi yang terkenal cantik dan cute dari kelas 2-1, bersahabat baik dengan Kim Jongin, siswa malas dan bermasalah dari kelas para gembong trouble maker sekolah, kelas 2-3. Malah beberapa kali, secara pribadi Kai pernah memergoki kedua orang itu sedang mengobrol di bangku di taman samping sekolah, BERDUA! Jadi untuk apa ia cemburu?

_Lagipula, Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu cantik, dia cuma yeoja biasa yang ceria dan manis, apalagi waktu senyum. Lebih gemesin lagi ekspresinya kalau habis kena bentak. Pucat, mau menangis, dan melas sekali. Bikin tangan gatal untuk menarik kedua pipinya yang chubby. Eh? HAI! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Kyungsoo sih!? AAARGH! NEO BABO! NEO BABO, KAI-YA! _Kai merutuk dalam hati tanpa henti.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol makin neleng memperhatikan muka sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak karuan. Merah, hijau, biru, tidak jelas, sudah mirip dengan lampu disko. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Kai sadar kalo sedang ditatap oleh sepasang mata lebar namja bertelinga dobi di depannya dan itu sukses membuat mukanya matang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh!?" bentak Kai galak seperti anjing herder tetangga sebelah Chanyeol yang baru saja beranak.

"A-anni...anni," jawab Chanyeol cepat. Kaget.

"Lagian, kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa barang seperti itu ke sekolah, huh? Kurang kerjaan!" Kai mendengus lagi sembari mengarahkan dagu ke salep di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu kesempatan itu datangnya kapan, Kai-ya. Mungkin saja nanti di perjalanan pulang aku bertemu dengan yeoja yang kakinya terkilir. Kalau aku membawa salep ini 'kan aku bisa membantunya memijat, sekalian minta nomor ponsel dan mengantar dia pulang." Chanyeol cengar-cengir tanpa rasa berdosa.

"MODUS!" cetus Kai yang langsung membuat temannya tertawa ngakak.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan! Sudahlah, aku mau bolos saja!" mendadak Kai bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ya, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan, eoh?" protes Chanyeol, namun kemudian dia berteriak ketika melihat Kai benar-benar berjalan pergi ke arah pintu. "Ya, Kai-ya! Sebentar lagi pelajaran Ilmu Sosial! Kau bisa mati kalau bolos!"

"_Whatever!_" Kai melambai cuek.

Brugh!

"Aish, shibal!" umpat Kai spontan saat ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang di mulut pintu, membuat ponsel-nya jatuh menghantam lantai. Untung ponsel itu punya screen yang kuat karena memang terlalu sering kebanting, jadi tidak ada ceritanya ponsel Kai retak apalagi pecah waktu jatuh. Kecuali pas jatuh terus dilindes kereta atau bus…nah, itu baru lain cerita.

"Mianhe…" desis Jongin sambil meraih ponsel Kai yang jatuh. Diserahkannya benda itu pada pemiliknya dengan wajah datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi, ciri khas Jongin. "Mianhe," ulangnya meski nada suara dan kedua matanya tidak menampakkan getar penyesalan sedikit pun. Entah dia memang tidak menyesal atau memang sudah seperti itu ekspresinya sejak lahir.

"Gwaenchana," jawab Kai pendek lalu melengos. Kai keluar kelas meninggalkan Jongin yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke bangku yang berada di deretan pojok paling belakang, dimana Sehun sudah lebih dulu menduduki kursi itu tanpa ijin untuk melihat pemandangan halaman sekolah di luar jendela.

Langkah Kai tertahan sebentar, hampir ia menoleh ke belakang, tapi ia urungkan dan namja itu kemudian lebih memilih untuk kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Di saat yang sama, guru Ilmu Sosial-nya berteriak keras menyuarakan namanya.

"KIM KAI! KALAU KAU MEMBOLOS LAGI, SAYA AKAN MEN-SKORS-MU! YA! KIM KAI!"

_Whatever!_

**-o0o-**

Bruk! Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya begitu saja di atas kasur empuk setelah meninggalkan sembarangan tas sekolahnya di atas lantai, yeoja tersebut tengkurap dengan kepala menghadap samping. Sepasang mata bulat itu menutup lelah dengan wajah cantik yang nampak sedikit memucat. Kedua belah tangan Kyungsoo bergerak, melipat di bawah sebelah pelipisnya, menyangga kepalanya. Untuk beberapa lama jasmani yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah itu diam tak bergerak.

Perlahan kelopak mata gadis mungil tersebut membuka, hanya separuh, untuk sekedar melihat keadaan kamarnya yang masih gelap dan hening. Sinar mata Kyungsoo meredup menyadari kegelapan serta keheningan yang memeluk erat udara di sekitarnya itu. Ada rasa sesak yang menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya, membuat kedua matanya terasa panas dan hidungnya mendadak beringus.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam dan bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya. Dia duduk tak bersuara di atas tempat tidur sambil memandang kosong bed cover di bawah kakinya.

_Appa dan Umma tidak pulang lagi ya,_ bisiknya kesepian di dalam hati.

Drrt, drrt, mendadak terdengar suara getaran ponsel mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Yeoja tersebut buru-buru turun dari atas tempat tidur dan meraih tas sekolahnya. Dia membuka softcase ponselnya dan sebuah senyuman langsung terkembang di bibir 'penuh'-nya, menghapus bersih mendung serta kesuraman yang tadi menaungi paras cantiknya.

_**[Kai] Sudah sampai di rumah?**_

Dengan riang Kyungsoo mengetikkan balasan.

_**[Kyungsoo] Ne~ mencemaskanku? ^^**_

Kling~ balasan pesan dari Kai masuk dengan cepat.

_**[Kai] Anni.**_

_**[Kyungsoo] Jangan berbohong~~~ Kekeke**_

_**[Kai] Aku tahu berbohong itu dosa, makanya aku tidak pernah berbohong.**_

Alis Kyungsoo berkedut-kedut. Sudah sejak lama dia tahu kalau tabiat Kai memang tidak bisa disebut 'baik', terutama mulutnya itu. Meski dia punya belahan bibir yang seksi dan menggoda, tapi tetap 'Cover tak seindah isinya'. Bibir indah Kai memang terkenal sangat kurang ajar dan tidak tahu tempat. Kai begitu ceplas-ceplos dan sangat cuek kalau bicara, dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada perasaan orang yang mendengarkan semua ucapannya. Dia benar-benar orang yang harus mencicipi bangku pelatihan adab dan norma untuk memperbaiki tingkah lakunya.

_**[Kyungsoo] Kalau kau tidak mencemaskanku, lalu kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan!?**_

Kyungsoo mulai kesal.

_**[Kai] Aku mau pinjam catatan Ilmu Alam. Tapi kau sudah pulang. Besok saja kalau begitu.**_

_Azas manfaat!_ Kyungsoo makin dongkol.

_**[Kyungsoo] TAK 'KAN 'KU PINJAMI!**_

_**[Kai] Tak masalah. Aku masih bisa pinjam punya Krystal.**_

Kyungsoo merengut. _Apa Kai benar-benar suka pada Krystal?_

_**[Kyungsoo] Eoh! Pinjam saja padanya! Jangan pernah pinjam catatanku lagi!**_

Kai membaca pesan Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk itu dengan napas yang terhela pelan. Setiap kalimat yang diketik oleh gadis itu memberikan kesan seolah dia sedang sangat kesal, membuat Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim balasan yang sudah selesai dia ketik.

_**[Kai] Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana kakimu?**_

Kai menimang-nimang ponselnya sebentar. Jarinya berada di antara dua _option, SEND_ atau _DELETE._

_**Delete**_

_**Are you sure to delete this message?**_

_**YES**_

_AAARGH! Kau memang babo, Kai-ya! _

BUGH! Dengan gemas Kai membanting ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, membuat Chanyeol dan Tao yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan tangan memegang stik PS terjengat kaget bukan kepalang. Dengan tatapan horror kedua namja jangkung itu memandang Kai yang menampakkan ekspresi frustasi maksimalnya, layaknya seorang psikopat yang ingin menelan manusia hidup-hidup.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Myka is back with another _gaje _title^^ ppyong~❤  
Abaikan kapan next chap dari title ini bakal di-posting, because I know you know me so well^^ Myka is one of long update author, almost everlasting #plak -_-  
Maafkan kebiasaan buruk saya ini *deep bow*  
But, I will try my best^^

FF ini hanyalah cerita remake dari satu novel yang pernah aku tulis waktu SMA, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada bahasa yang agak _nyeleneh_. Maklum, masih ababil waktu itu XD kekeke  
Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha buat permak ini novel jadi FF style, tapi bisanya cuma segini -_- #plak

Mind to **review?**^^

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
